Ten Ways to Annoy Your Sensei
by Weasel Konan
Summary: What happens when Tsunade forces everyone to write how to annoy their senseis? Pure chaos, that's what! First Naruto fic I ever did, so tell me if it's terrible.
1. Chapter 1

Ten Ways to annoy your Sensei

It was all Tsunade's fault. She forced the eleven innocent people to write about ten ways to annoy their senseis. Needless to say, team ten didn't count since, well, they had no sensei. Someone escorted them out of the room while they cried. Meanwhile, let's take a look at their lists….

Team Gai

_Note: Many of these are in effect currently, but it seems impossible to stop him from being so…so…frightening, also Lee refused to participate._

10. Dare him to never say youthful for a whole week.

9. Move onto a new sensei. Say that it was Lee's idea since he hates him so much.

8. Use him for weapon's practice. Daily. _Note: This was Tenten's idea._

Tell him it's youthful to fall into a pit of sharks.

Make him wear a pink frilly dress. Take picture of said object and put it on the Internet.

Tell him Lee is secretly female.

Insult Lee.

Draw on his face with permanent marker.

Put Lee in the hospital with a nine out of ten chance of dying.

Celebrate his birthday, and then rejoice because he has one less year alive.

The next day, Team Gai woke up to find that they had all been trapped in a room together as punishment. Alas, we have never heard from them since…all we heard were screams from Lee and weapons outside the room.

Team 7

_Note: Sasuke was too human ice blocky to participate. Haha, poor Sasuke-teme!_

10. Take his mask off in front of a huge audience…

Then make him get into a commercial with it!

Take away his Icha Icha Paradise books! Haha Kakashi-sensei! Haha!

Then tell him that he'll never read another because Jiraiya died!

Ask him if he's related to Tsunade since they both look so old!

4. And then say that they must be twins if they're both so old! Ha Kakashi-sensei!

Dye his hair pink. Then tell everyone that he did it as a dedication to Sakura.

Instead of calling him sensei, call him "Kakashi-oji-san."

Remind him that he caused Obito's death! Be prepared to run away from Chidori!

The day after, Naruto was found in his home screaming. Why? It looked as if his ramen had been stolen from him. Found on the ground near the apartment were tiny bits of said noodles. Poor, poor Naruto…


	2. Kurenai and Tsunade

Team 8

_Note: Hinata was too 'kind' to want to help annoy Kurenai-sensei. So it's just me and Bug Boy doing this._

10. Tell her she looks like she's an albino mummy.

9. Say that Asuma died because of lung problems.

8.She got a special mention in Icha Icha Paradise because of Kakashi. Be prepared to run in fear.

6.Have Akamaru bite her when she pets him.

5. Bake her a cake with Asuma's face and sit there while she eats IT ALL. (Note: Kurenai despises cake.

4.Ask her if she wears lipstick because of Asuma or because of her name.

3.Say that Asuma was in love with someone else, then show her Photoshopped pictures of it.

2.Ask her why she has a secret supply of wine and salted octopus. Then eat it in front of her.

1.And finally say that her students—even Hinata—think that she's annoying and obsessed with Asuma!

Team 10 decided that they were so annoyed with Tsunade that they were going to write a top ten ways to annoy her, and hand it out to everyone in Konoha.

_Note: Shikamaru said it was too troublesome to help. So it's just Chouji and myself. And Chouji's too busy eating Pocky to bother helping, so it's just me basically. _

10. Steal all her sake and give it to the Kazekage as a birthday gift.

9.Ask her how old she really is compared to how old she pretends to be.

8. Tell her that Naruto would make a way better Hokage, and he would do nothing.

7. Say that the only bet she got right or will ever get right was that Jiraiya died.

6. Ask her if she was mentored by a slug since she looks like one.

5. Admit that you took all her sake and then give back the bottles filled with notes. Have the notes say "That sake was good! Thanks!"

4. Take her hair and force it in water, and then as it becomes grey, say that she must've been a lot older then you thought.

3. Give her a truth potion that makes her admit that she loved Jiraiya _and_ Dan. While you're at it, take all the other embarrassing truths and post them on the Internet and get her on a commercial.

2. Say that you were surprised that she became Hokage since she was so darn old. After, take control of her body with Mind Control jutsu and have her say her real age to all of Konoha.

1. Repeat all of the above, and at her birthday party say that she hardly has a year left to live she's that old. Immediately run away and hope to live.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. If people still like this, I'll do more of them with ten ways to annoy your teammates and the Akatsuki and stuff.


End file.
